


#GoldenVibe Texts

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Texting, goldenvibe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: This is a collection of text messages between Lisa Snart and Cisco Ramon. I've made each of the message feeds on a fake text messages editing website.I hope you'll enjoy!Constructive criticism is welcome. 
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they are owned by DC Comics.





	1. Will You Help Me Hide a Body?




	2. Knock, Knock.




	3. You're Evil




	4. Usually...




	5. Fix It




	6. Guess What?!




	7. I'd Miss You




	8. That's All?




	9. Low Blow




	10. Too Proud




	11. Whatever




End file.
